With the increasing development of the display technology, the display panel, which is used in mobile terminals such as personal computers, portable terminals and various kinds of information devices and the like, undergoes a rapid progress. Most of the mobile terminals in the market adopt flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, field emission display devices, organic light emitting diode display devices and the like, as their display panels. The display panel includes a display region and a peripheral region. The peripheral region includes a chip used for controlling the pixel units in the display region. The peripheral region of the display panel has to be relative wide due to the chip which occupies it, such that the frame region of the display panel has to be larger and the visual effect of the display screen is thus affected.
Currently, in order to achieve frameless display effect, two approaches are raised. In one of the approaches, the size of display module is same as that of glass cover plate and the frame of the display panel is canceled. When no image is displayed, the display looks as though it does not have any frame. However, a black frame would still be watched around the screen by viewers while the display panel is actually being used. In the other approach, an optical component is arranged in the peripheral region of the glass cover plate to direct the light into the frame region in the peripheral of the panel, so that the frameless visual effect is achieved by the sense of vision when the viewers watch the panel. However, compared with the normal display region, the frame region of the display panel manufactured through this approach has lower brightness and resolution and is apt to display ghosting image, which result in a deteriorated display effect.